Damn Chairs
by Maddieiddam
Summary: What happens when Sebastian and Derek are left alone in Stuart? One shot. Sebastian/Derek  sebrek . Rated for some language, and lots of boy/boys kisses.


**Wooo!**

**I wrote Sebastian and Derek!**

**Yay!**

**I was promted by warblersalina on tumblr:**

**_'sebrek please!'_**

** Alright!**

**:D**

* * *

><p>It was going to be disastrous, that much was clear. Two boys who could win over anyone, guys and girls, with their gorgeous looks and flirtatious personalities. They were out going and were always persistent. Anything and everything was possible.<p>

And the were both in Stuart house. Alone.

* * *

><p>Derek was busy in his room, working on his calculus homework. Sure, he could have gone to the football game, but his grades were important to him too, even if he didn't always show it. He was blanking staring at the monstrous equation that took up almost the whole page in his book when he heard one very loud knock.<p>

"What's the point of knocking, Seb? You always come in anyways."

"I know." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Derek from behind. "But I like to know that you're here."

"You still come in anyways." He said, spinning his chair around, brining his face close to Sebastian's and lowering his voice. "Not that I'm complaining. I like it when I find you half naked in my bed."

Sebastian smiled and brought his lips down, capturing Derek's in a passionate kiss. Sebastian tightened his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him in closer while Derek placed one hand on the back of Sebastian's neck and brought the other up to cup his face.

Sebastian smirked into the kiss and Derek took the opportunity to suck his lip into his mouth. Sebastian moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, bringing one of his hand up into Derek's hair and lowering the other as far down his back as possible. He ran his tongue along the outside of Derek's bottom lip. Derek willingly opened his mouth, and Sebastian quickly got to exploring.

They were there for a while, tongues exploring each others mouths and hands roaming over their bodies. Sebastian pulled away, much to Derek's dislike if the disgruntled sound he made was any indication, and smiled. "Well that was nice. See you later."

Derek laughed and grabbed the tall brunettes arm, pulling him back. "Oh. no. You aren't going anywhere." Sebastian laughed and continued kissing the boy. Derek pulled the tall boy in closer, and Sebastian nearly lost his balance, falling forward and catching himself by straddling Derek's lap.

"Geez Seb! I didn't think your balance sucked so much."

"It doesn't suck anymore than you." He replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What does tha- Oh my god! I've only sucked you off like, 3 times!"

"Sober."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled the boy back to his lips. It continually got more passionate, and Derek started feeling promiscuous. He lowered his hands, which were at first in the brunette's hair, down his back and over his ass, pushing the boy up. He continued pulling, pressing their chests together.

Derek sighed and leaned back in the chair, forgetting about the added weight of Sebastian. The back of the chair tipped too far, and the two boys found themselves splayed on the ground, the chair tipped on it's side with the wheels spinning quickly.

"Oh. My. God. Derek. You're a dumb ass." Sebastian laughed.

"Hey watch it, Smyth! It's not my fault your obese." Derek smirked.

"That's a lie and you know it. You only date me because of my sexy ass body, and amazing teeth." He smiled, showing off his perfectly straight and white smile.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You know that's not true, though it is nice. I love you Sebastian. And who's to say I don't enjoy the constant sex and your amazing body."

Sebastian smiled. "For real? You mean it?"

"Of course." Derek smiled back.

"And I'm not fat?"

"No Seb."

"Good. I love you Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! <strong>

**Wow. There were a lot of kisses in that...**

**Oh well! **

**Feel free to prompt me for anything:**

**maddieiddam . tumblr . com**

**Thanks for reading!**

**:D**


End file.
